Négligence et conséquences
by glygly
Summary: Où suite à un accident de parcours entre adolescents, l'on découvrira que Bulma aurait dû profiter de son séjour sur Namek pour étudier leur biologie. Où qu'au moins, Dende aurait dû être plus attentif sur le chapitre de la reproduction.


fic initialement postée ailleurs le 14 janvier 09.

* * *

**Titre :** néglicence et conséquences  
**Fandom :** Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z (je ne suis pas sûre de bien situer la limite temporelle entre les deux séries)  
**Personnages/Couple :** Dende, Gohan, Piccolo, Bulma ; mention de Gohan x Dende  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Toriyama Akira, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** "négligence fatale" (14 décembre 08) et "nativité" (contrainte accessoire de décembre) pour 31 jours - fic arrivée première et classée catégorie spéciale au vote de décembre (ce qui veut dire que plusieurs personnes ont dû être traumatisées par ceci... hum...)

**Timeline :** à situer ça entre les arcs Cell et Boo. Sur terre. Avec Dende qui y serait descendu en visite. Mettons au moment de l'annonce du prochain tournoi d'arts martiaux, avant qu'ils ne reprennent du coup tous leur entraînement ?

**Warnings :** Description graphique d'une naissance inorthodoxe, _underaged sex_, _unplanned pregnancy_, et du jugement moral pesant. Et j'hésite à mettre le label « m-preg », parce qu'on peut argumenter que techniquement, ça n'est ni vraiment _m_ ni vraiment _preg_, alors... oh, et puis, de la génétique des populations. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, contentez-vous de zapper les passages chiants.  
Ok ? personnellement j'en ai marre des gens qui écrivent de la fic à preg sans savoir comment ça marche et sans être foutus de faire des _recherches_ basiques sur le sujet, alors je me défoule en profitant honteusement de la présence d'un alien et d'une scientifique pour m'éclater comme j'en ai envie. Parce que je peux.

oOo

Dende, petit Namek, ne dort jamais. La nuit, quand il s'est assez reposé, il pense. Il observe le monde. La plupart du temps, parce que ça fait partie de son travail en tant que Dieu. Parfois, il pense à lui-même, à ses amis, et à la solitude dans son palais tout en haut du ciel.  
Cette fois, s'étant octroyé une permission exceptionnelle pour descendre sur Terre quelques jours, il regarde Gohan dormir. Et il réfléchit. Beaucoup.

Ce qu'ils ont fait tous les deux ensemble plus tôt dans la journée, les jeux qu'ils ont inventés, il commence à se dire qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû. Sur le moment, c'était fantastique et il était à des années-lumière de penser que ça aurait pu être mal. C'était juste bon. Mais maintenant...  
Maintenant il se sent coupable. Il se sent physiquement mal. Rapidement de plus en plus mal. Mal au point de paniquer et de réveiller Gohan, d'appeler à l'aide.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade ? »

Non, ça ne peut pas arriver, ça. Avec leur corps tellement différent, les Namek ne peuvent pas être malades de la manière à laquelle peut penser Gohan. Dende ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n'a jamais rien ressenti de pareil et c'est clairement anormal. Mais même s'il savait ce qui lui arrivait, même s'il voulait répondre, il en serait bien incapable. Quelque chose dans sa corps bouge, presse fort contre les parois et lui fait mal, très mal.

Non, il n'est pas « malade » : c'est encore pire, mais il ne mesure pas encore à quel point.

Par chance, Piccolo lui non plus ne dort jamais ; il a entendu son appel au secours mental et accourt. En un clin d'œil, il avise la situation et comprend. Réprimant une bordée de jurons – ça ne les avancera à rien – il prend immédiatement les choses en main.

Il écarte Gohan sans ménagement et attrape Dende par les épaules et le force à le regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'il lui parle, cherchant à faire montre d'assez d'assurance pour le calmer.

« Dende, écoute-moi. Calme-toi. Tout ira bien. C'est un mauvais moment à passer, mais ça ne sera pas long et ça va aller tout seul. »

Résolument, il lui tient la nuque, l'encourageant à basculer la tête en arrière, à libérer le passage pour ce qui vient. Dende commence par résister, trop craintif ; il ne comprend toujours pas.

« Ton corps sait ce qu'il a à faire, ne lutte pas contre. Prends une grande inspiration. Ok ? Puis ensuite laisse faire. »

Lui expliquer ce qu'il a à faire ne l'aide pas, surtout sans savoir ce qui se passe vraiment ; Piccolo doit insister pour faire entendre ses conseils :

« Tu comprends ? Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien. Mais il faut que tu te dépêches. »

Dende est incapable de hocher la tête, incapable de pensée cohérente par télépathie pour répondre, mais il tente de lui obéir.

« Bien. Respire un grand coup. Maintenant accompagne le mouvement qui se passe. »

Ferme mais essayant de ne pas le brusquer pour autant, Piccolo lui pose une main contre le ventre pour l'aider à sentir ce qui arrive.

« Pousse maintenant. Ne t'arrête pas. »

Malgré les instructions de Piccolo, ça se passe mal. Dende est encore trop petit pour pondre, l'œuf se coince. Le jeune Namek panique et se raidit, luttant contre ce qui l'étouffe au lieu de l'accompagner.

Ça serait plus facile de juste le briser et de le sortir par morceaux, se dit Piccolo. Mais non. Enfin, on ne casse pas un œuf dans la gorge de sa mère, ça ne se fait juste pas.

« Gohan, aide-moi. »

Mais le jeune garçon, terrifié, ne bouge pas. Du coin de la pièce où il s'est réfugié, il fixe les deux Namek, les yeux écarquillés, tremblant.

« Gohan ! Réagis, bon sang. Dende a besoin de toi.  
- Mais...  
- Il te fait confiance. Et tes mains sont plus petites que les miennes. Alors fais-le. Il faut glisser deux doigts au niveau des commissures : c'est pas compliqué. »

Gohan déglutit péniblement. Le gros objet blanchâtre qui gonfle la gorge de Dende et déforme son visage l'effraie. Voir son ami dans cet état, c'est largement pire qu'affronter le plus puissants des monstres. Ça ne ressemble à rien de normal !

Ajouter « Tu veux qu'il soit trop tard ou quoi ? » ne ferait qu'aggraver la panique des deux petits jeunes et empirer la situation ; Piccolo se retient à grand' peine. Mais il ne peut s'empêhcer de pester :  
« Allez, bouge-toi ! »

Gohan obtempère enfin, s'approche mais hésite encore au moment d'accomplir la manœuvre demandée :

« J'ai peur de lui faire mal, ou de le casser.  
- Mais non. Vas-y. Doucement et tu ne risqueras rien. Normalement la mâchoire se déboîte toute seule mais là c'est pas encore assez. Il faut que tu fasses levier pour l'aider à sortir. Tu sens comment ?  
- Aah. Oui. Ça vient, je crois. »

Quelques millimètres, quelques centimètres, l'œuf glisse. Jusqu'à ce que le plus gros diamètre soit passé et ensuite, il file enfin tout seul. Le voilà, tiède et gluant de mucus, dans les mains de Gohan, plus effrayé qu'autre chose.

« Bon, pose-le. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Déjà, Piccolo ne prête plus attention au jeune garçon, reportant tous ses efforts sur son petit patient.  
« Dende. Respire, maintenant. Dende ! »

Mais le jeune namek reste flasque entre ses bras, sans aucune réaction, les yeux révulsés.. Un filet de mucosités s'écoule lentement de sa bouche béante.  
Piccolo le bascule sur le dos, soutenant fermement sa nuque, et lui renverse la tête.  
« Allez ! »

Non, toujours rien. Il lui referme la bouche, du mieux qu'il peut, malgré la mâchoire branlante, aux ligaments trop étendus – l'élasticité de la jeunesse ne suffit pas, ses tissus ont été mis à trop rude épreuve. Une main plaquée dessus, il tente d'en assurer la fermeture hermétique avant de lui souffler dans le nez. C'est difficile d'à la fois lui soutenir la nuque, lui fermer la bouche et se pencher sur lui, si ça dure trop il va se bousiller le dos – mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser. Juste agir.

Heureusement, il n'a pas à insister beaucoup ; la respiration se relance rapidement. Même si Dende ne reprend pas conscience pour autant...  
Piccolo le bascule sur le côté. Ainsi, rien ne gênera sa respiration, il ne risquera pas de s'étouffer avec les fluides qui suintent. Il l'examine rapidement : les tissus de la gorge ont été écrasés, ses fluides corporels s'épanchent ici et là, mais il devrait s'en remettre. L'œuf a l'air viable, en tout cas. En attendant, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, il le pose contre son ventre.

Timidement, Gohan essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe sous ses yeux.

« Piccolo, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
- Tu as bien vu, non ? T'es pourtant pas bête à ce point-là ! Il vient de pondre un œuf. Et s'est étouffé au passage.  
- Il a besoin d'un docteur ?  
- ...Ça serait bien, oui. Mais tu en connais, toi, des docteurs qui s'y connaissent en Namek ? »

Non, pas vraiment. Il y a bien, à leur connaissance, Bulma qui est un génie de la mécanique et a quelques notions de biologie, mais pas vraiment de médecine, encore moins de médecine extraterrestre. Et la population de Namek survivante vit sur une autre planète à quelques années-lumière d'ici. Piccolo lui-même n'y connaît pas grand' chose. Il n'y a personne pour les aider. En même temps, il n'y a pas grand' chose à faire de toute façon... juste attendre.

Attendre que Dende revienne à lui après cet épisode hypoxique, attendre que l'œuf éclose, attendre de trouver une meilleure idée.  
Gohan, ressentant toujours la tension ambiante et se trouvant incapable d'agir en quoi que ce soit pour améliorer la situation, se sent l'envie de pleurer.

Faute de mieux, Piccolo l'envoie quand même chercher Bulma, des fois qu'elle puisse aider. En volant, ça sera l'affaire de quelques minutes. Et ça permettra de une à Gohan de se fixer sur autre chose et de déstresser un peu, de deux ça soulagera Piccolo lui-même, qui fulmine en silence en attendant son retour.

Le temps que Bulma arrive, Dende a finalement repris conscience mais est encore incapable de parler. Pour s'exprimer, pour répondre aux questions de Bulma puis de Piccolo, il est obligé de recourrir à la télépathie.

« Mais enfin, comment c'est arrivé, ça ? »

Dende et Gohan s'entregardent. Là-dessus, ils sont aussi perdus l'un que l'autre. La ponte brutale les a tous les deux au dépourvu, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a réalisé ce qui se passait.

« Bon. Vous avez fait quoi exactement ? »  
Les deux garçons n'osent pas répondre, trop embarrassés. Le regard accusateur de Piccolo les terrifie.  
« Alors ? »  
Enfin, Gohan prend sur lui et tente d'expliquer.:  
« On a juste joué un peu. Avec ses antennes. Et puis les oreilles. Et puis, en bas, pour moi. Je savais pas que ça pouvait arriver comme ça !  
Il n'est pas loin de pleurnicher. Ainsi accusé, Goahn n'a plus l'air d'un jeune adolescent mais d'un tout petit enfant pris en faute ; Dende ne se porte pas mieux.

Cette attitude ne calme pas la colère de Piccolo, bien au contraire :

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu être aussi négligents ! Tous les deux. Je vous croyais plus responsables que ça.  
- En même temps, intervient Bulma, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils avaient tous les éléments en main pour juger de ce qui était responsable ou pas. Les gamins de nos jours on leur dit – quand on prend le temps de leur dire bien sûr – que pour éviter de faire des bébés il faut mettre une capote ou juste ne pas pratiquer de pénétration péno/vaginale. Et là, il manquait l'un des éléments, si je ne me trompe pas ? Et pour Gohan, Dende est un garçon, à la base, en plus, non ? Donc ça n'aurait pas pu arriver ?  
- Euh, oui. Enfin, garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tout nus et... euh. Mais vraiment, je croyais pas que...  
- Bref, comment voulais-tu qu'ils devinent qu'il aurait fallu que Gohan mette une capote pour recevoir un blowjob d'un extraterrestre ?  
- Dende aurait dû se rendre compte. Les antennes déjà ça ne se touche pas comme ça n'importe comment.  
Mais quand même, ce sont juste des enfants. Franchement, comment voulais-tu qu'ils y pensent ? En plus, à les voir comme ça on peut douter qu'ils soient sexuellement matures...  
- C'est ça, excuse-les. Si ce sont vraiment juste des enfants ils n'auraient pas dû faire des trucs pareils. Non. S'ils sont assez grands pour jouer à ça, ils auraient dû être plus responsables et prendre leurs précautions.  
- Oui mais enfin, comment ? Enfin, tu dis ça, qu'ils sont responsables tous les deux, mais tu es sûr qu'il est de Gohan, cet œuf ? Est-ec que ça peut arriver, un croisement comme ça, entre deux espèces si différentes ?  
- J'en sais rien. C'est la première fois que je vois ça.  
- Piccolo, sincèrement, on a besoin de plus di'nformation sur cette siutation : moi tout ce que je sais sur votre reproduction c'est que vous pondez par voie orale. Mais ça se passe comment, avant, pour créer ces œufs ?  
- Ça se fait plutôt tout seul, normalement, » concède Piccolo. Mais il n'en démordra pas, il y a encore quelque chose d'autre derrière. »

Dende intervient :  
« Chef Guru m'avait expliqué. Il faut le vouloir très fort. Mais j'voulais pas, moi, là, j'y pensais même pas ! Je savais pas que ça allait arriver. Et puis, il a dit aussi qu'autrefois, on pouvait faire ça à deux,  
(Piccolo est trop maître de lui pour lâcher une exclamation de triomphe, mais il apprécie de voir sa première impression confirmée.)  
mais que depuis qu'il était tout seul, ses enfants ne peuvent plus se reproduire entre eux. Il a dit... qu'il aurait fallu une autre souche.  
- Marrant, ça, note Bulma : Ils sont capables de parthénogénèse mais y'a peut-être une incompatibilité... spermaphytique ou gamétophytique ?  
- Hu ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?  
- ...Laissez tomber, c'est pas important pour notre problème aujourd'hui. Mais, et Piccolo ? Il pourrait être cette fameuse souche différente ?  
- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu veux que j'aille féconder toute la population namek survivante pour voir si on peut faire redémarrer-  
-...leur diversité génétique, oui. Il faudrait voir avec eux si ça les intéresse, d'abord.  
- Pas question que je me prête à ça !!

- Bref, on s'éloigne encore du sujet. Mon père (Piccolo premier du nom) était aussi capable de créer des guerriers qui ne lui ressemblaient pas exactement.  
- Par parthénogénèse encore ?  
- Je suppose, oui.  
- En leur donnant des caractères phénotypiques de son choix ?  
- C'est quoi phéno...  
- Bon, on va dire que oui.  
- Donc si ça se trouve, génétiquement, c'est l'œuf de Dende tout seul, point final, mais rien n'empêche pour autant que le petit ressemblera à Gohan par mimétisme ? À ce que je comprends, si ça se trouve du moment qu'il y a eu stimulation, la semence de Gohan n'aurait rien changé, le processus parthénogénétique peut s'enclencher même sans fertilisation croisée.  
- (Oh nom d'une bouture, l'embrouille...) Bon, stop, arrêtons-là la parlotte. Bulma, plus tu essaies d' »éclairer » la situation moins c'est clair. Pour l'instant on s'en fout de savoir avec quelles graines il a été fabriqué, l'œuf est là et c'est le plus gros problème. »

Rappelés à l'ordre, Bulma, Gohan et Dende se taisent, honteux, de s'être laissée emporter pour la première, qu'on leur reproche encore leur faute pour les deux autres. Piccolo renfonce pourtant le couteau dans la plaie :

« Alors, vous comptez faire quoi, maintenant ? Vous avez pas pensé aux conséquences avant, tant pis. Mais c'est pas tout de l'avoir mis au monde, ce truc. Ça contient quelque chose de vivant et si on ne fait rien, d'ici peu il en sortira un nouvel être. Va falloir vous décider vite. »

Dende et Gohan tournent leurs regards vers Piccolo, pleins d'attente. Pour eux deux, il représente autorité et sagesse, mais trop c'est trop, il n'a pas réponse à tout.

« Ah non, tempête-t-il : J'en sais rien, moi, de ce que vous avez à faire ! C'est à vous de décider maintenant, je ne peux pas le faire à votre place. C'est l'œuf de Dende et vous l'avez fabriqué ensemble tous les deux, moi ça ne me concerne pas. Débrouillez-vous avec le résultat de vos bêtises. »

Bulma lève les yeux au ciel au mot « bétise ». Ça n'est pas en portant des jugements aussi catégoriques qu'on pourra faire avancer le problème !

« Sinon, suggère Piccolo acidement, un coup de kamehameha et ça sera réglé en moins de deux.  
- Mais enfin !!  
- Quoi ? Si vous en vouliez pas, à la base ?  
- C'est pas une raison.  
- Ah non ? Et pourquoi pas ? »

Pour plein de raisons possibles, mais aucun d'eux n'est en état d'en discuter dans l'immédiat. Autre solution ?

« Il peut rester au ciel et Mister Popo jouera les nounous ?  
- Heureusement qu'il n'y aura pas de couches à changer.  
- Mais des biberons d'eau minérale à donner et une exposition à la lumière à surveiller étroitement. Enfin, c'est aussi facile de s'occuper d'un bébé namek que d'une plante en pot délicate.  
- Tu parles d'une comparaison... »

Bulma finit par s'énerver, reprochant à Piccolo  
« Tu as quelque chose à suggérer, au lieu de rester là comme une statue de la Justice, à avoir l'air de savoir mieux que ces gamins ce qu'ils auraient dû faire ou pas ? Et puis, si tu considères que ça ne te concerne pas, je pourrais en dire autant, mais moi je ne me prends pas à eux. Il me semble que pour prendre une décision aussi sérieuse, on ne devrait pas les laisser seuls ainsi. »

Piccolo reniffle ;

« Bien sûr. Retombons dans l'optique « ce ne sont que des enfants, allons demander aux adultes de décider pour eux »... qui a envie de dire à Chichi que d'ici quelques heures elle va être la grand-mère d'un bébé extraterrestre fils de Dieu en devenir ? »

oOo

Note : je ne compte pas poursuivre cette fic, en tout cas pas dans les mois à venir, mais je serais curieuse de connaître _votre_ avis sur la question "et maintenant on fait quoi avec cet œuf ??" si jamais vous en avez un.


End file.
